


one more slow kiss

by celeste9



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Fluff, Multi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “I’m glad you have your little place, with your son,” Cassian says, and Shara leans into him.“It can be your place, too,” she says softly, and they gaze into the night until Kes returns.





	one more slow kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



> Title from Carrie Underwood, don't judge. :)

Shara is still getting used to the thick heat of Yavin 4 but she likes the evenings, when the sun sets and the air is warm but not so oppressive. She can see the small cutting she and Kes planted, the gift from Luke, from the steps where she sits, faintly glowing in the evening dimness.

Her shoulder presses against her husband where he sits beside her, Poe asleep in his lap, curled against Kes’ chest. Cassian sits just slightly apart, tense as a coiled spring, as though he still thinks he must be ready to react at all times.

It is a difficult habit to break, even for Shara, and Cassian has been fighting for far longer than she has.

“What do you think?” Shara asks, voice low so they won’t wake Poe, and Cassian turns his head just slightly towards her. “Our little place.”

His smile is faint. “I think it’s exactly what you said it would be.”

“Is that good?”

“Yes. It’s good.”

“Well, not exactly what we said,” Kes points out. “The tree was extra.”

“The tree was extra,” Shara agrees. “Housewarming present.”

“That might make our son a bit weird. What happens when you grow up by a Force tree? Should we not let him play near it? Or should we? Would that make him a Jedi?”

“I think Luke would’ve warned us if it would be bad.”

“Hell, he probably doesn’t even know. He’s been a Jedi for like six months.”

Shara snorts.

Cassian says, “Are you sure it would be the tree that makes him a bit weird?”

Shara and Kes both stare at him, and then Kes breaks into a huge grin. “Wow, okay. Thank you, Cassian. Maybe you aren’t allowed on our steps anymore, huh, how about that? If we’re so weird.”

“I’m only thinking of the child,” Cassian teases, dark eyes filled with humor. It’s a good look on him, and one that Shara and Kes try hard to encourage. Cassian has been through so much and sometimes he forgets that there are reasons to be happy.

So Shara and Kes do their best to remind him.

“Speaking of,” Kes says, shifting, Poe’s head lolling against his neck, “I should get him into bed.”

He stands, and Shara stands with him, just to smooth Poe’s curly hair back and press a kiss to his warm skin. “Sleep well, my love,” she whispers, and Kes brushes a kiss over her forehead before he moves inside.

Shara sits back down, intentionally a bit closer to Cassian, who accepts it without comment, expression fond as he meets her eyes.

“I’m glad you have your little place, with your son,” he says, and Shara leans into him.

“It can be your place, too,” she says softly, and they gaze into the night until Kes returns.

He takes a second to drag his hand casually and affectionately over Shara’s shoulders before plopping down on Cassian’s other side, effectively penning him. “Have you asked him?”

“I mentioned it.”

Cassian’s brow furrows. “This is your place. You don’t mean--”

“We mean,” Shara says, slipping her hand into his and squeezing, “that this is a place for us, and you’re part of us. So you are always welcome, forever, for as much or as little as you want.”

“Share our bed every night,” Kes goes on, “or only every other month if that’s what you want. We’d be kind of disappointed, honestly, if that was it, but we won’t push. We care about you. I hope you know that by now.”

“Your son--” Cassian starts to protest, but Shara interrupts.

“Already adores you. That’s all that matters.”

Kes says, “It’s not a firm call. It’s not like you have to tell us tonight exactly how many days and what days you’ll be staying here. You’re free to do as you please, and we’ll always be here.”

“Hoping to see you come through the door.”

“Exactly.”

Cassian’s hand shakes a little in Shara’s grip and he exhales a breath.

Kes leans his head in and kisses the side of Cassian’s face. “We hope, at least, you’re planning on sharing our bed tonight. Let us remind you what we can have together, if you want it.”

“You know how convincing we are,” Shara says, and Cassian’s laugh is quiet, startled, and genuine.

“I accept,” he says, and they hold each other in the warm evening air.


End file.
